


Smoked Out

by TheMadQueenMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Electrocution, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Gun Violence, M/M, Smoked Out, Torture, battle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: "Battle buddies stick together right?" Jeremy blurted out. His words laced in sadness. "Battle buddies always stick together," Ryan said back with the same tint of sadness.(Originally posted on Wattpad)





	Smoked Out

Jeremy's head was pounding. It felt like a million drums being played in his mind at once. His right side felt like it had been stepped on by an elephant. He could even feel the bullet that embedded itself into his left thigh anymore. His vision was dark until he opened his eyes. God he wished he hadn't opened them. Fluorescent lights beamed down to his sensitive eyes and made him squint. He made out a dark male figure walking towards him. Jeremy was made suddenly aware of the ice cold seat he was tied to as he growled at the man. He remembered exactly why he was here.

Him and Ryan were sent off on a mission by Geoff. They were told to lay low and take take kidnap one of the Corpirate's men. It was all going to plan. Hell, they were even planning how they were going to celebrate their capture later that night. Then Jeremy tripped up, made a rookie mistake and got himself shot in the thigh. He was shortly knocked out and assumed that's why he woke up in this room. Jeremy wanted to know where Ryan was. He was so many damn questions, but he would never get answers.

"Ah you're awake. I can finally get some damn information out of you," the man said. His voice was deep and laced with power. Jeremy loathed it. Just the tone of the man's voice made his bones ache. A flash of light caught Jeremy's eye and he noticed a blade gripped in the man's hand. "Not much you can do with that to get me to talk," Jeremy spat at his captor. He was surprised at how hoarse his voice was, it didn't even sound like his own. The man chuckled and the evil seemed to bubble up with every noise he made, "You seem to lack faith of my abilities."

Jeremy laughed. It didn't come out at one, though. It didn't even come out as anything but a huff of air. The man pressed the knife to Jeremy's threat, "Now. We can play easy. I just need to know where the rest of your crew is hiding." Jeremy stared down the man, but didn't speak. He would never sell out his crew. The man just pulled the knife away and moved to grab a remote from his pocket, "Playing it hard then." He said and pressed a button. Jeremy felt a shock go through his entire body. He held his breath and seized against his restraints as the pain dulled. Jeremy's breathing staggered and he tried to focus his vision. Then the shock repeated and he shot his head back in pain.

\--

Ryan wasn't any better off. His captor was poking and prodding at him. Three types of knife wounds already on his left shoulder. "People always say the Vagabond is headstrong, cold as ice, dead inside. Told me I'd never live to see him tied up, yet here you are and here I am," his captor chuckled, "They said I wouldn't find his weakness, if he had any." Ryan stayed quiet. He kept his eyes glossed over and cold. He didn't want to show off any signs of emotion for fear of being broken. Then the man grabbed Ryan's chin, "Well I guess I'll just have to tell them now won't I? That they're all dead wrong about you not having a weakness."

The man turned Ryan's head towards a window made into the wall on the left of them. A flash of worry shot through Ryan's icy blue eyes at the sight. Jeremy looked so miserable, so weak. Ryan accidentally tensed up seeing a man holding a knife to Jeremy's threat. "All we need is an address and your little lover boy goes free," said Ryan's captor. "Go to hell," Ryan spat at the man. He hated himself for his answer. The man rolled his eyes and took out his phone, making sure not to take Ryan's eyes away from the window.

Ryan watched as the blade cut through Jeremy's shirt and into his side. Jeremy's scream was hardly audible through the wall. Ryan tensed again. "Just an address," repeated the man as he turned Ryan to look at him. Ryan growled at him, "Fuck you." The man laughed. A bellowing laugh that made Ryan's blood boil. "You sure are spiteful," the man joked, "How about we try a little game?" Ryan rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut. "Every time you don't comply, I'll have my accomplice put another pretty little scar on your boy in there."

Every goddamn minute, Ryan hated himself even more. Every fucking time he watched Jeremy get hurt, he wished they would switch places. He watched as the other man grabbed Jeremy's chin so forcefully and turned him to look at the window and yell something. Ryan tensed as he saw the fear in Jeremy's eyes, something only he could pick up. Then he saw the man with Jeremy pull out something that Ryan recognized as a smoke grenade and pull the tab. Ryan growled and pulled against his restraints. The man dropped the smoke grenade and left Jeremy alone.

"He's got ten minutes before he suffocates," said the man next to Ryan. He gave out the same maniacal laugh as before. Ryan pulled against his restraints over and over until they snapped and he grabbed the man by the neck and pressed him to the wall. Ryan felt the man's body go limp and saw the life drain from his eyes as he dropped him. Then Ryan grabbed the man's gun and busted out of the room, trying to find the one Jeremy was in.

He made it to a hallway and saw familiar brown curls running out with someone in tow. Ryan's eyes went wide when he heard the two coughing. "Michael!" He yelled and rushed after the two. Michael looked back and slowed to a stop, "Shit Ryan! Geoff went looking for you." Jeremy turned around too, using Michael for support, "Ryan?" It didn't even take a second for Ryan to run up and grab Jeremy's hand. Michael pushed a gun at Ryan, "Go find Geoff. I'll get Jeremy out of here, I promise." Ryan let his grip on Jeremy's hand loosen. He cursed himself for the fear in Jeremy's brown eyes as he ran the other direction to find Geoff.

Jeremy clung to Michael as they rushed for an exit. Jeremy started to cough, pulling Michael to a stop. A click of a gun was heard behind them and Michael shot up. "I've got two bullets left. Stay still and I'll make it painless," said the man who had previously tortured Jeremy. Michael cursed himself for giving his gun to Ryan. Then a bullet came flying through the man from behind as he fell to the ground. Michael left out a sigh of relief when he saw Ryan holding a gun up with Geoff behind him. He saw the triumph in Ryan's eyes turn to fear as the older man came rushing over. Michael turned to see Jeremy laying on the ground clutching his shoulder, just above his heart. Ryan placed his own hands over Jeremy's, "No no _no_." "We have to get out of here, the building is about to blow," Geoff shouted trying to mask his fear.

Michael helped carry Jeremy out to his car. Ryan jumped into the backseat with him and held his hands right back over the wound. "You're fine. You're fine. You're not going to die, you hear me?" Jeremy blinked slowly and looked up at Ryan and winced, "That.. fucking hurts." Ryan frowned at him and for the first time Jeremy felt nothing. He couldn't feel the pain in his shoulder, couldn't feel the pain from the electrocution. He couldn't even feel his lungs burning anymore and that worried him. He lifted a hand up to grab Ryan's wrist with what strength he had. He knew his eyes put off panic from the terrified look Ryan gave him back. "Michael why the fuck aren't we stopping yet?" Ryan shouted. Michael stopped the car, "Because we just got here asshole!" 

Jeremy was rushed into the safe house and laid down on the makeshift hospital bed. Jack started to pick the bullet from Jeremy's bone with a pair of tweezers. Jeremy clutched Ryan's hand harder each minute. Ryan let him do it, hell he would let Jeremy shoot him right now. He felt so fucking guilty because that bullet was his. That bullet that shot _his_ boyfriend came out of _his_ own gun. Jeremy let out a painful yell and pushed back onto the bed. Ryan watched Jack pull the tweezers out and drop the bullet on the nightstand. The red head started to wrap Jeremy's wound. "The bullet went through the bone in your left shoulder meaning you won't be able to move it much." 

Hours passed and Jeremy had downed a few shots to somehow dull the pain. The other crew members has gone to sleep in one of the few rooms they had left. Ryan stayed with Jeremy. He hadn't moved since he first sat there, hadn't even said a word to Jeremy. "I'm so sorry Jer," Ryan muttered, "I'm so fucking sorry." Jeremy frowned and squeezed Ryan's hand, "What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything." Ryan looked up at him, but couldn't tell him. He moved so he could lay down next to Jeremy, who carefully cuddled up next to him. "I love you Rye-bread," Jeremy almost whispered. "I love you too Jer Bear." 

"Hey next time I get smoked out, remind me to bring a re-breather," Jeremy tried to joke. He earned a stale laugh from Ryan, "You won't be getting smoked out anytime soon." It fell quiet again. Jeremy moved slightly and pressed his head against Ryan's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Ryan pressed a kiss to the top of Jeremy's head. "Battle buddies stick together right?" Jeremy blurted out. His words laced in sadness. "Battle buddies always stick together," Ryan said back with the same tint of sadness. "I don't want you to leave," Jeremy muttered, hoping Ryan didn't hear. "I'm staying right here," Ryan sighed and slipped an arm around Jeremy's waist, "Not gonna leave you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Was this needed? Absolutely not. Was it appreciated? Probably not either. Did I write it anyways? Of course I fucking did. I wrote it loosely based off the Smoked Out video, hence the title. I got the idea when I saw the part where Jeremy presses against the window and Ryan's arm is against it on the opposite side. Anyways, hope you like this short little Battle Buddies fic. <3


End file.
